


six times

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, Someone stop me, first ao3 post, i can't believe I wrote all of this in one day, im never writing ever again, like if you squint really hard, maybe a little bit of fluff, why do i love hurting myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: five times lance mcclain was unresponsive and oblivious, and one time he wasn't.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> here comes the langst train choo choo

Lance McClain was truly an interesting boy. Acting unaffected, as if they wouldn't notice. As if years of experience between each other would dissipate with a few lighthearted words.

 **Message from** _lance more like javelin_

made it to the top of the cargo class pilots

 **Message from** _lance more like javelin_

revel in my glory

They winced. Tried to pretend they couldn't tell that he was disappointed in himself.

 **Message to** _lance more like javelin_

dude! that's amazing. was it hard?

 **Message to** _lance more like javelin_

also guess whos coming to visit you!!

 **Message from** _lance more like javelin_

does the garrison even allow visiting days ??

They didn't know.

 **Message to** _lance more like javelin_

lmao idk im coming anyway

They wondered if they were cheering Lance up.

They hoped they were.

 **Message from** _lance more like javelin_

hah. try tellign that to iverson

 **Message to** _lance more like javelin_

tellign

 **Message from** _lance more like javelin_

oh shut up


	2. ii

"You know, the color suits you," they commented, offhandedly, one day. Or was it night? Well, they were in space. Did it really matter?

"What color?"

"Blue. Looks good on you, suits you," they repeated.

He shot them a smirk. "If I'd known having blue around me was all it took for you to fall in love with me, I'd have worn it more in middle school."

They ignored the pang in their chest. "Yeah, whatever.

The two sat in silence for a while. Surprising, considering one of them was Lance.

Then their voice rang out.

"Hey, Lance... we're friends, right?"

Uncertain. Verging trembling, really.

He sounded surprised. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be? We've been best friends for a long time. That isn't going to change any time soon."

The way he said 'best friends'. As if they'd never be anything more.

_Just friends. Nothing more._

_We'll never be anything more._


	3. iii

"I don't know, Lance," they said, sounding troubled. "I just— I don't trust them."

He laughed. "Who, Nyma and Rolo? C'mon, they're definitely trustworthy! Haven't you seen Nyma? Someone that pretty can't be lying."

"I dunno, Lance," they repeated.

He shook his head, leaving them. They felt another pang in their chest.

They watched. He flirted with Nyma— _don't look too far into it, he flirts with everyone—_

 _(Except you,)_ whispered the voice in their head.

They tried to ignore it.

Everything would be fine. _Just trust them._

He took Nyma to his Lion, took her on a flight around the planet, around the stars.

They felt yet another pang in their chest.

(Spoiler alert; they couldn't ignore it.)


	4. iv

"Lance, two o'clock!"

"Got it!"

"Pidge, watch out!"

Pidge swerved to avoid the bullet rain headed her way.

They dealt as much cover fire as they could, which was evidently not very much. Coran was shouting something about the slipperies or a teludav or _something_. Frankly, they didn't care.

It was a long fight— incredibly long, in fact— and they'd only just gotten out safely. 

_How did he find us so quickly?_

They dismissed the thought, making their way over to Lance. Checking if he was all right, if he needed anything.

He didn't.

They left and collapsed on their bed.


	5. v

"Be safe, alright?" the told him, a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be very upset with you if you die."

He gave them a weak smile, a weak laugh. "I'll try. Same goes to you, alright?"

_I doubt that—_

They fought the urge to slap themself, fought the stronger urge to kiss him. "Yeah."

The concept of a space mall was strange, to say the least. Coran insisted on those ridiculous costumes. Something about pirates and scaultrite and scamming.

They did not want to know.

They stayed with Allura; somebody had to, didn't they?

(The truth was they just didn't want to put on one of those silly outfits.)

And so they stayed, waiting, jittery. Waiting for Lance, for Lance, for Lance.

_("You should really do something about that," Keith told them.)_

_("About what?")_

_("The Lance thing.")_

_("Yeah, I should.")_

They waited, and found themself staring absentmindedly at a game console.

"Look what Pidge and I got!"

They blinked.

"...What'll you hook it up to?"


	6. vi

There was blood _everywhere—_

_No, no, no—_

He held their body in his arms, a look of shock on his face. They _couldn't_ die, they couldn't—

Their eyes fluttered open, and he was filled with hope.

Until they began to laugh.

It was weak, more of a wheezing sound, really. "Well, would you look at that."

They held a blood-coated hand to their face. 

"Would you look at that."

Lance snapped out of it, and immediately wished he hadn't— he couldn't watch them die, he couldn't, he couldn't—

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "You're going to be okay, please, just hold on— Shiro and Allura and Coran are coming, we'll get you in the healing pods, you'll be okay—" he said, rushed, desperate. "Please, just hold on a little longer—"

They coughed up a bit of blood, gave him a weak, sad smile. "Lance, I'm done for. My time's up. I'm sorry, Lance, I'm sorry."

The tears were coming on hard, now, but he didn't wipe them away. "I should have protected you—"

"L-lance, there's nothing you could've done."

Their voice was more strained, more breathy, their eyes cloudier than before.

"Please—"

"Lance—"

The words died with them.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt me more than it hurt you


End file.
